Two souls, meant to be
by ttrgirl
Summary: After losing his family, Yao feels as if there is nothing else to live for. Until he meets a strange man in the park that makes him feel special and significant. Maybe smut later. First fanfiction, sorry if it's not good :)
1. Chapter 1

Yao has never been so alone. After his little brother and sister passed away, he simply fell into an unwavering depression.

Kiku and Mei were killed when the apartment complex the Wang family was living in burned down. Kiku managed to make it to the hospital, but died shortly after arriving. Yao's family meant everything to him, and now that they were gone, he had nothing to live for. After the funeral, people would tell him to go see someone for help, but he couldn't bring himself to recall the tragic events, until he met Ivan.

Although he refused to leave his home during the daylight, Yao sometimes wandered aimlessly after dark. During these times he would often encounter strangers, who looked at him funny, as if he had a disease. But Yao knew that his sadness showed all over his face.

One cloudy night, Yao made his way over to the nearest park and sat on a cold bench, even though he figured it would rain soon. He simply sat there for a while just staring into space, until he felt a presence next to him. A tall, blonde haired man sat next to Yao. He wore a large coat and a light pink scarf. He looked down at Yao and smiled.

"Hello there." The man greeted with a slight Russian accent. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

Yao wasn't sure how to respond. He hasn't had a normal conversation with someone in a very long time. But the man kept smiling, as if he didn't expect Yao to respond.

"My name is Ivan Braginski. What's yours?" He said with another childish smile.

"Yao" He replied.

"That's a funny name!" The childish man replied.

Yao grumbled, feeling as if he was being made fun of. Although he was used to having his name smirked at, it still felt terrible.

"I'm sorry." Ivan said suddenly. "I didn't want to offend you"

"No, its fine" Yao whispered, "I'm used to it." He glanced over at Ivan again. Yao could tell he was well built underneath the beige jacket. His hair glistened it the faint light of a nearby lamp post. Ivan's eyes somehow seemed to be beckoning him in, and even his large arms looked warm and inviting.

"Isn't it cold out?" Ivan's Russian accent cut through the silent night. "I know a nice bar near here."

Although Yao wasn't sure if he could trust Ivan, his child-like personality reminded him how much he loved to take care of people. So, he agreed. Ivan stood up and held his hand out for Yao to take. As Yao stood, he realized that Ivan was a whole head taller than him. It made him feel insignificant, and like a child. He then realized their hands were still intertwined, and he quickly pulled it away.

As they walked toward the town, Yao realized that he hadn't been to this particular area before. It didn't look exactly foreboding, just new, and Yao didn't particular like new things. But some force drove him to keep following Ivan, until they reached the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in the quite bar for a while. The bartender came and went bringing Ivan vodka and repeatedly asking Yao if he wanted anything. Of course the responsible part of Yao told him to not order alcohol when in the presence of a strange man, but eventually he ordered a small glass of Tsingtao. As he looked around, Yao noticed a seemingly drunk man who creepily approached a younger looking girl with black hair, who looked like a feminine version of himself. He looked away quickly, not wanting to get involved. He kept thinking, "What if that was Mei, or even Kiku?" "Would I be able to protect them?" He suddenly became depressed. "It doesn't matter," Yao thought, "Their both dead." Ivan shifted in his chair, interrupting Yao's thoughts. His sadness showed on his face as Ivan looked over.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asked, compassion flooded across his face. Yao looked down, embarrassed.

"It's nothing" He replied solemnly, "It's always nothing" Yao thought to himself.

"It IS something! I can tell!" Ivan whispered, "Whenever I see you, you seem sad."

"Whenever… you see me? Today is the first time we met!"

He didn't reply, but a blush flowed across his cheeks.

"You were stalking me!" Yao yelled!

"No! I wasn't…"

"Shut up!" the bar seemed quieter now, "Leave me alone!"

Yao ran out of the bar with tears in his eyes. He had only known this man for an hour or so, why did he make him feel like this? It didn't matter now, he would leave Ivan behind. Yao heard the door creak open, and ducked into an alley way. He noticed footsteps slowing down directly in front of him.

"I know you're there" Yao froze, that voice didn't sound like Ivan's, but he knew he remembered it. The owner of the voice stepped to where Yao could see him. It was the same drunk man from the bar.

"There you are, now come with me!" Yao was terrified. He quickly shook his head, wishing this was just a nightmare. Maybe even wishing his whole live was a nightmare.

Suddenly he was being dragged.

"I didn't need to ask for consent!" the man growled. Yao wanted to scream but he couldn't find the will to make a noise. Images of Mei and Kiku flashed in his head.

"No…" he whispered, "No…" He said louder, "NO! IVAN HELP!"

Yao was shocked to hear his voice so loud. Hopefully someone else heard him.

"Shut up, you brat!" The man grabbed a trash can lid and smacked Yao over the head twice. He felt blood drip down his forehead and pain began seeping through his body. A few seconds later he passed out.


End file.
